1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote-controlled audio-visual alarm system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote-controlled audio-visual alarm system for normally invisibly mounting in corner soffits of a house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alarm systems are useful for summoning assistance in emergency situations, particularly where, for whatever reason, one cannot phone for help.
In the past, there have been many diverse types of emergency warning devices for the home. These have included smoke detectors, burglar alarms, and other such devices designed to alert those in and/or outside the home of the existence of an emergency requiring prompt attention.
It has often been the case, particularly with those living in rural areas, that firemen, policemen, and paramedics have considerable difficulty in locating the site of an emergency, and the lost time has often resulted in unnecessary damage to property and, most importantly, aggravation of serious medical conditions and even death.
Numerous innovations for emergency attention getting devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a remote controlled audio-visual alarm system for invisibly mounting in soffits of a house.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,425 to Muncheryan teaches an alarm system for signalling for emergency help during sudden illness or intrusion by burglars or other criminals. The system comprises an intermittently sounding alarm device with concurrently flashing red light means which signals by means of large letters the word "HELP." The system is operated remotely by manually turning on an emergency switch or by an automatic wireless switching device using a microwave transmitter-receiver arrangement. The invention is also provided with a timing mechanism which turns on the sound alarm with the flashing light at a predetermined time. The signalling unit is positioned facing toward the street whereby it is readily visible to neighbors and passerbys for providing the needed help.
Another example U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,040 to Browand teaches a flashing door sign that comprises a casing having illuminable house numbers at the front thereof. The casing contains red and white light bulbs which are selectively operable by a switch located inside of the house; the switch has positions corresponding to a continuous white light, flashing white light, and flashing red light to indicate an emergency. The switch must be moved in a non-rotational direction to enter the emergency position.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,761 to Jones teaches a distress light and signal system including a light adapted to be anchored in the ground in proximity to a road passing by a house. The light includes a switch for selectively actuating the light in an emergency from within the house and is powered by a solar collector and a rechargeable battery. Information is retained at a location remote from the house including directions for use by a person responding to the emergency. The system includes immediate retrieval of the information upon notification of the existence of an emergency at the house. With these features, a person responding to an emergency may reach the house rapidly by visually locating the light upon reaching the vicinity of the house.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,723 to Fritz et al. teaches an alarm system that has an alarm unit that includes a siren, a stroboscopic light, and an address display. The alarm unit is located on a building so as to be visible from the building exterior. The address display is made up of one or more characters, arranged so as to make up the address of the building. The characters are formed by plural light emitting diodes. Switching circuitry activates the siren and the stroboscopic light, and switches the display to full brilliance. Reset circuitry deactivates the siren and the stroboscopic light, and returns the display to a preactivation level of brilliance. A portable transmitter unit can be used to activate the alarm system. Interlock circuitry prevents the deactivation of the stroboscopic light and the address display before the siren is deactivated. The alarm system can be operated in one of two modes. The first mode has the siren operate continuously, and the second mode has the siren operate intermittently.
Still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,698 to Hoyle et al. teaches a switching device for flashing an installed light fixture, as for helping emergency response personnel locate a dwelling. A switch housing which is mountable within a conventional junction box encloses a switch having "off", "on", and "flash" positions. In the "flash" position, the switch cyclically completes and interrupts the installed 120 volt AC circuit so that the light fixture flashes on and off. A triac is employed as a relay for completing the circuit, and a timer-controlled driver portion is provided for actuating the triac. The triac driver actuates the triac at the beginning of each half-cycle of the AC current, in response to a low-voltage pulse which passes through a capacitor connected to the high-voltage lead. The timer may be a 555 IC timer, and a conversion network may be provided for supplying DC current for this. A piezoelectric element is also provided for generating an audible signal indicating that the "flash" mode has been actuated. The duty cycle of the device can be adjusted as desired, to provide anything from long-term illumination of the bulb to a short flash.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for emergency attention getting devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.